Learning to fall
by shaleine
Summary: Sirius a lancé un sort qui a mal tourné, et maintenant Sirius est dans le corps de severus et réciproquement. Ils apprennent ce que l’autre vit et cherchent un moyen d’arranger leur pétrin et de regagner leurs corps. Slash SSSB


**Auteur :**_shaleine_

**Titre **_**:**__ Learning to fall_

**Résumé:**Sirius a lancé un sort, qui a mal tourné, donc maintenant Sirius est dans est dans le corps de Severus et réciproquement. Ils apprennent vite ce que l'autre vit, tout en cherchent un moyen d'arranger leur pétrin. Sirius devra rencontrer les parents de Severus et Severus devra supporter James et ses parents, essayant tout les deux de paraître le plus naturel possible !

**texte **:

_Cauchemar_

-ferme ta geule sale mome, tu n'es qu'un gosse ,mon goss. comprit!

severus se la ferma sur le coup, il en avait assez.* il ronchonna :je te déteste*.

-Petit insolent, a ton age moi au moins je me faisait pas monter par mon père, alors tu n'es qu'un minable maintenant!

_-…je te hais _

_Le jeune homme resta étendu par terre un moment, tremblant de tous ses membres._

_*__  
__S_ur ce coup le cadrant sonna, et Severus se réveilla en sursaut, terrorisé. Il éteignit le cadran et essaya de se calmer, ressentant une colère d'une telle amplitude qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, essayant tout de même de garder le silence en se mordant les lèvres. D'une respiration difficile et saccadée, il ferma les yeux et se reposa quelque longue minutes sans bouger ne serais ce que le petit orteil. Sa colère diminuant peu à peu, Snape se retint difficilement pour ne pas laisser une unique larme s'échapper.

pour s'encourager il chuchota: "ses fini se n'était qu'un cauchemar seulement un horrible cauchemar..."

Ils ouvrit les yeux, pris le temps s'habituer au changement de lumière, et regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris.

-Mais…!

"ce n'est pas ma chambre!" Il tenta de se lever du lit, celui-ci réalisa qu'il était un peu déséquilibrer.

Puis, venant du rechausser une femme cria :"Sirius, lèves toi le déjeuner est près! viens manger avant que sa soit froid!"

-j'arrive deux seconde!

* Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?* Se retournant, il vit une photo animée de Black et Potter qui la première fois n'avait pas attiré son attention. *Cette femme en bas doit donc être la mère de Potter... Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, c'est pas normal du tout, c'est absurde...*

Severus tourna la tête pour ensuite se diriger vers sa garde robe où il trouva de quoi s'habiller . Il enfila un jean et un chandail et prudemment il alla rejoindre la femme au rez-de-chaussée, marchant lentement dans le corridor tout en regardant, stupéfait, les décoration murales et tableaux en tout genre qui ornaient les mur du manoir. Arrivé dans une grande salle chaleureuse, il aperçut James Potter, son père et sa mère mangeant sur une grande table ronde. Severus avança timidement près de la famille qui dégustait le déjeuner.

-Bonjour Sirius, bien dormi? demanda le père de James, qui lui souriait de bon cœur.

Presque immédiatement, il répondit: Ho oui très bien,…très bien dormit.

La mère de James lui apporta des croissants au beurre, des tranches de pain garnies de confiture et une tasse de café au lait.

-Merci mme Potter, il avait presque rougit car il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce faire servir comme sa.

-Ça fait plaisir, mais appelle moi helène, tu veux, aller mange avant que ça refroidisse!

Il attaqua son repas avec appétit, enfilant un croissant a la fois.

James le regarda, l'air amuser, puis dit : "si tu mange trop vite tu auras mal au ventre! Calme toi, on dirait que tu n'as rien avalé depuis une éternité!"

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Severus ralentit d'ardeur envers son repas .

le sourire au lèvre * désoler mais ses bon ,très bon*

un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir parler longtemps de divers sujet, James et severus se levèrent et quittèrent la table pour aller jouer au quidditch dans le parc.

fin du chapitre

**et voilà ses déjà un bon début pour l'instant et en plus je viens de commencer alors ses pas de l'or mais ses une pratique, en attendant d'arriver au niveaux de sombraline alors bonne journée a tous!**


End file.
